Naruto the Keyblade Master
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Naruto obtains a keyblade of his own to combat a swarm of Heartless and other Disney villians
1. Chapter 1: The fox and the Keyblade

Naruto the Keyblade Master

Chapter 1: the Fox and the Keyblade

It cuts to Naruto squaring off with a civilian and he wrestles him until Naruto puts the man in a headlock and body slams the man and the man whimpered "Ohhhhhhhhhh…My poor back….." and Tsunade chuckles at the sight while Danzo winced "Ooh…that's gotta hurt." And Minato said "Well the villagers won't bug him anymore thanks to Dante teaching him how to wrestle." And a Villager said "Because the vampire taught you to wrestle doesn't count for anything!" and Naruto said "Once i prove to Konoha that Danzo has the Shodaime Hokage's cells implanted in his right arm, you are gonna start treating me with respect!" and he Sprints off and Pulls the sleeve up on Danzo's robe, revealing he had 10 eyes on his arm, and a Sharingan eye! "He's right!" said Ichiraku and a weapon appeared in Naruto's hand, it looked like Chaos Ripper but with a fox head for the charm "Is that…..A Keyblade?" said Sasuke and Naruto watches Danzo transform into a giant monster that looks like Brawlmari but with a heartless symbol on his chest "Get ready to die!" he spoke until Naruto brought the Keyblade down and cut off his right arm "That…..took…..8…..years to grow." Said Danzo and Naruto continuously attacks him until Danzo shot into the air and was enveloped in a ball of Darkness and the orb dissipates to reveal


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto vs Heartless Danzo

Naruto the Keyblade Master

Chapter 2: Naruto vs. Heartless Danzo 2nd form

In 1st form Heartless Danzo's place was a Wargoyle from Riku's side of the Hunchback of Notre Dame's story with the Queen Buzzerfly's head "**UZUMAKI!"** He roared and he shot missiles at Naruto and Naruto began battering him with the Keyblade and the tip sliced Danzo's wings off and as Danzo was going to fire a barrage of missiles a boy that looked like Naruto arrived and cut him In half "Who are you?" said Naruto "I Am your Nobody, Ruxaton." Said Ruxaton as he was holding a Keyblade in his hands, it looked like Xehanort's Keyblade but red, black and orange with a Skull for the charm and he vanished "Whoa!" said the Viliagers "So, Naruto was turned into a Heartless in the past?" said Kushina as Minato said "'Fraid so, when he was born, a portion of his heart was removed and was corrupted by darkness, thus creating Ruxaton. The 14th member of organization XIII." And Naruto said "So a part of me was corrupted by Darkness?" and Minato said "Yep, don't worry. You will be aided by other Disney heroes and some fellow Key Bearers, like your brothers Cyrus and Jayden." And it shows Cyrus holding Kingdom Key D While Jayden was Weilding Dual Disk as a blue haired girl, a brown haired boy, a blonde haired boy, a spiky haired boy, a silver haired boy and a brown haired girl teamed up with an anthromorphic mouse stood holding different Keyblades stood

Naruto's Keyblades

Foxtooth: His main Keyblade that is a Orange and red Chaos Ripper, the charm is Kyuubi's head

Smashin' Pumpkins: Obtained in Halloween Town, it is an orange and black Pumpkinhead Keyblade with a Jack-o-lantern for a charm

Walls of Notre Dame: it is a stained glass colored KH2 Ultima Weapon with a church bell for the charm

Black Pearl: Obtained in Port Royal, it is a jet black Lionheart Keyblade with a mini Black Pearl for a charm

Descendant of Greece: a gold version of winner's proof, the charm is a thunderbolt

3 Fairies: Obtained after Naruto defeats Maleficent in both of her forms, it is a Red, Blue and Green KHBBS Ultima Weapon with a multicolor star

Shifty Slayer: Found in Traverse Town after defeating Catapult Dragon, it is a brown and black version of Earthshaker

Ace of Spades: It is a white and red Oathkeeper with a spade for the charm

The Keyblade that Never Was: It looks like a black and white KH2 Ultima Weapon with a Gold Crown for the charm, Used to defeat the 4 forms of Ruxaton

Sasuke's Keyblade

Last One: it looks like Void Gear but with the Uchiha Clan symbol for the charm


End file.
